


For The Future

by Theskee



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Fear of Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Manhandling, Politics, Post-Canon, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theskee/pseuds/Theskee
Summary: Post-Series: Brian finds himself in a place he never wanted to be. Maybe this was always an inevitability.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	For The Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry to the Banned Together Bingo 2020. Care to guess which square it's for?

This was it. This was how he’d die. Brian was sure of it. The cold, sinking feeling of despair that grew with each passing moment made it impossible to take in any new information. There was a black sack over his head and he wondered distantly, where kidnappers got these damn things. Was there a kidnapper supply store Brian didn’t know about that sold exclusively zip ties and black fabric sacks? He could smell lingering cologne, it didn’t take NZT to recognize it. The car he was in bumped over a manhole cover as it wound through the streets with a dizzying amount of twists and turns, but Brian was only distantly taking each one into consideration. 

The cologne was far more important. 

Eddie Morra. 

Ever since the fall of Sands, the dissolution of the Legion of Whom, and the murder of all of Morra’s best people, the senator had all but vanished. The only time Brian saw him it was from television screens. His presidential campaign was flourishing, but any connection between them anymore seemed to have crumbled away. Brian liked things that way. 

_ Maybe he found out about the shot? Maybe he knows… Knows what Piper did? _

The smell of cologne kept nagging at him as he sat in silence. Morra  _ wanted  _ Brian to know it was him before he got to wherever he was going. But why? 

The car came to a halt and Brian listened as the door to his left opened. He felt a chilly rush of damp wind, he could hear gulls, he could smell the water. This was it, wasn’t it? He was going to wind up in the East River. Kidnapped, killed, thrown away. Disposable. The only question Brian had now was whether or not he’d have to stare down the gun or if they were going to leave the sack on. Brian wasn’t sure which he’d prefer. 

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes tight, squeezing them shut, and two pairs of hands snatched him from the back seat. There was no concrete beneath his feet, just crumbling gravel, and he skidded as he tried to find his footing. His ankle twisted uncomfortably as he was dragged forward and then the sack was yanked from his head. The twinkling lights of New York City assaulted him as he tried to adjust again. The inky black waters and night sky made for a hell of a backdrop. There, standing in the open, facing him, was none other than Eddie Morra. Brian took a quick catalogue of their surroundings. A shipment yard. Containers all around. No workers. The place was cleared out. The only people here were Morra, his two goons, and Brian. 

“Sorry for all the precautions, Brian, but I know you understand why,” Eddie said, slowly striding toward Brian who was released from the grasp of Eddie’s men. Brian strode cautiously toward Eddie and they stopped just a few feet apart. The wind whipping up off the water ruffled Eddies hair, but he stood so perfectly still and straight that he still seemed statuesque. 

“You were losing my tail. The cologne was a nice touch. Wasn’t exactly comforting, but I got the message,” Brian lifted his zip tied hands and raised a brow at Morra, “Was this really necessary? You could have just called.”

“Joke all you want, Brian, if that makes you comfortable,” Eddie tucked his hands in his pockets and looked to the goons behind Brian and nodded. They got back into the car, providing this meeting with a semblance of privacy. 

“Nothing about this is comfortable.”

“Then slip your ties.”

Brian grimaced at Eddie and lifted the zip tie to his mouth, pulling it tighter and tighter and then in a swift motion, snapped his wrists apart. Plastic bits fell to the ground, lost in the gravel. 

“What do you want, Morra?” 

Eddie chuckles, but Brian isn’t sure where he’s finding humor in the question. A clandestine meeting was one thing, but snatching him off the street was something else entirely. 

“You’ve been out of pocket for a long time, Brian, but my goals are the same as they’ve always been. I think there’s still a place for you in that.”

“I dunno, Eddie, you kinda sound like Nicolae Carpathia these days, not sure I wanna hitch my wagon to the four horsemen.”

“Weird mix of similes, but I see your point. I’m not looking for world domination, or even world peace.”

“What are you looking for?”

“Universal Healthcare and the abolition of the police, mostly, but those are short term goals with long term benefits-- When I am president, I will only have so much power and sway. There’s a lot of bureaucratic oversight that will hinder my movements forward. I need people within the different organizations and branches of government on my side, and to do that… To have people who truly see, you know what I need, Brian.”

There it was. Eddie knew. Of course Eddie knew. 

“I don’t know where Piper is.”

“That’s a shame.”

Eddie stood there, staring Brian down with a soft, sad frown. It only took a few quick glances to see that there was a lingering bit of real sadness in it, but mostly, the expression was practiced. 

“So, this isn’t just a chat. This… This is a kidnapping, after all.”

“If it’s any consolation, my people aren’t going to study you posthumously.”

“You know I’m going to fight you every step of the way.”

“Be disappointed if you didn’t.”

“Eddie… You don’t need to do this.”

The Senator smiled and placed a hand on Brian’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. 

“Yes. I do.”


End file.
